A Hundred Days
by You-Xernes
Summary: Cozart tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang pasien. Namun dalam waktu 100 hari Cozart bersama Giotto dan penyakit yang dideritanya, Cozart harus bisa mengatasi perasaan rapuh yang terlanjur berlabuh dalam hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Hundred Days

Pairing: Cozart x Giotto

Rating: PG 13+

Genre: Romance, angst.

Summary: Cozart tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang pasien. Namun dalam waktu 100 hari Cozart bersama Giotto dan penyakit yang dideritanya, Cozart harus bisa mengatasi perasaan rapuh yang terlabuh dalam hatinya.

Disclaimer: KHR milik Akira Amano.

Fic ini di-request oleh Fajrikyoya.

Selamat membaca dan menikmati semuanya :)

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Cozart Simon, 22 tahun, berdiri mematung memandangi alam yang terbentang di sekitarnya. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan kanan, memerhatikan apakah ada orang lain di sekitar tempat itu. Dan hasilnya nihil.

-000-

Menjadi seorang dokter di usia muda memang bukan hal yang mudah. Tapi Cozart mampu membuktikannya. Banyak yang mendukung Cozart, banyak pula yang berusaha menendangnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan beginilah nasib Cozart Simon sekarang. Berhasil dipindahtugaskan dari kota besar ke desa pinggiran Sisilia seperti ini. Semuanya karena kecurangan dan kebusukan politik dalam rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Cozart menempuh jarak selama sekitar dua belas jam dari Palermo hingga ke desa Mangano. Itupun ditempuh dengan susah payah. Naik kereta kuda, naik perahu kecil, berlari, berjalan. Semuanya ditempuh Cozart hanya karena satu hal.

Dipindahtugaskan.

Dengan kata lain, dia disingkirkan dari jabatannya yang sudah tinggi di rumah sakit ibu kota.

Sesungguhnya Cozart bukan tipe yang pendendam. Sebaliknya, meski dia tahu kalau beberapa orang yang tidak menyukai kesuksesan kariernya telah berhasil menyingkirkannya, Cozart tidak ambil pusing. Pindah tugas ini dia anggap sebagai satu hal baru. Menambah pengalaman bekerja. Lagipula memang di desa ini butuh dokter yang berpengalaman seperti dia.

Rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja awalnya menerima telegram dari keluarga mafia terkemuka Italia, keluarga Vongola. Pemimpin keluarga Vongola meminta satu dokter handal yang bisa dipekerjakan untuk menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Vongola. Meskipun gaji yang ditawarkan sangat menggiurkan, tapi tidak ada yang mau terlibat dengan kekejaman dunia mafia. Oleh karena itu ditunjuklah Cozart (dengan akal-akalan pihak dalam rumah sakit) yang selalu-santai-dan-tidak-ambil-pusing-namun-bisa-serius-saat-dibutuhkan. Bahkan kalimat itu sudah menjadi ciri khas Cozart di Palermo. Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, dia menerima tawaran pekerjaan itu langsung.

Namun Cozart ternyata tidak akan menangani urusan pemeriksaan kesehatan penghuni rumah utama kediaman Vongola di Palermo. Bos Vongola menyuruhnya pergi ke desa Mangano, tempat di mana anak ketiganya tinggal untuk menjadi dokter pribadi anak itu.

Lagi-lagi Cozart tidak menolak. Dia tetap tersenyum dan meyakinkan orang-orang di sekitarnya bahwa dia pasti akan melaksanakan tugas apapun yang diberikan.

Dan kini Cozart sudah menempuh dua belas jam perjalanan yang melelahkan dan berharap sudah ada orang yang akan menjemputnya tepat di depan pagar desa Mangano. Dan ternyata nihil. Tidak ada satu manusia pun yang berdiri atau bahkan lewat. Cozart yakin dengan kata-kata bos Vongola yaitu bahwa akan ada orang yang menjemputnya nanti begitu dia tiba. Tapi kenapa dia sudah berdiri selama setengah jam tetap tidak ada pesuruh yang menjemputnya?

Cozart menghela napas. Mungkinkah telegramnya belum sampai, sehingga orang yang menjemputnya tidak tahu dia tiba jam segini? Cozart hanya bisa menduga. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar bunyi tapak kuda yang berjalan di belakangnya. Cozart menengok sedikit.

Benar. Ada satu penunggang kuda yang berjalan ke arahnya. Penampilannya sudah tampak rapi dari jauh. Cozart begitu lega karena akhirnya ada yang menjemputnya. Cozart tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mendekati orang itu, meninggalkan koper coklatnya yang besar di atas tanah kering.

Orang itu menghentikan kudanya ketika Cozart mendekat. Dari atas dia mengamati penampilan Cozart. Cozart memakai topi berwarna abu-abu, kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan jas berwarna coklat terang. Cozart mengenakan celana panjang berwarna coklat gelap hingga semata kaki. Sepatu pantoefel berwarna mahogani menghias kakinya.

Cozart juga melakukan hal yang sama pada penunggang kuda itu. di luar dugannya, penunggang kuda itu seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua dari Cozart. Memakai _head dress_ berwarna biru simpel dan gaun berkuda yang senada warnanya. Meski Cozart terus tersenyum, wanita berambut pirang yang diikat satu itu terus berwajah kaku. Masam.

"Cozart Simon, 22 tahun, dokter spesialis jantung dari rumah sakit umum Palermo yang ditugaskan oleh tuan Marco del Vongola?" tanya wanita itu masih dengan wajah yang masam. Namun suaranya enak didengar.

"Iya, benar." Cozart menghiraukan rasa penasarannya mengapa wanita itu tidak tersenyum pada tamunya. "Saya yang ditugaskan oleh Pak Marco untuk menjadi dokter pribadi anak ketiganya."

Wanita itu menatap Cozart lebih dalam. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Cozart, "Nama saya Calandra. Saya bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan di kediaman tuan Giotto del Vongola, anak dari tuan Marco. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Kalau begitu tidak perlu membuang waktu lagi. Mari kita segera kembali ke rumah. Naiklah ke atas Sylvia." Calandra menunjuk pada kuda yang dituntunnya di belakang. Kuda berwarna putih, berbeda dengan kuda coklat Calandra. Cozart segera mengangguk dan mengambil kopernya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga pria itu menaiki punggung Sylvia dan mereka pun berjalan menuju kediaman Vongola di desa Mangano.

Cozart tidak terlihat cemas sama sekali. Dia malah tampak girang melihat pemandangan di desa yang begitu berbeda dengan Palermo yang selalu padat dan berisik. Desa ini begitu tenang dan menentramkan hatinya. Cozart tersenyum lebar mengamati kumpulan bebek yang berjalan dengan rapi, satu per satu memasuki danau. Cozart terlihat takjub mendengar suara kepakan sayap burung dara di langit. Cozart terkejut ketika mendengar lenguhan sapi yang sedang diperas susunya. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari domba yang digunting bulunya oleh sang peternak. Rasanya Cozart sudah mati rasa dengan lelahnya. Bangun jam tiga pagi, berangkat jam empat pagi. Tiba di desa jam empat sore. Tapi wajahnya kini tidak menunjukkan rasa lelah sama sekali. Memang hebat seorang dokter. Lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan itu tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot sampai ketika dia tiba di depan kediaman Vongola di desa itu.

Dari luar Cozart tidak yakin dengan tempat itu. begitu jauh berbeda dengan rumah utama di Palermo. Rumah yang ada di hadapannya memang lebih besar dari rumah-rumah penghuni desa yang lain, tapi mengingat yang menempati rumah itu adalah putra ketiga dari seorang bos mafia, Cozart sedikit ragu. Rumah itu sangat sederhana untuk seorang mafia kalangan atas.

Calandra menuntun Cozart ke istal untuk mengembalikan kedua kuda yang mereka tunggangi. Cozart kemudian dibawa memasuki rumah itu melalui pintu belakang.

Interior rumah itu sederhana. Hanya sedikit lebih mewah dari penghuni desa yang lain, pikir Cozart. Cozart cukup heran mengapa rumah itu begitu sepi. Tampak tidak ada pelayan lain selain Calandra.

"Pertama-tama mari saya antar Anda mengelilingi rumah ini, Dokter Cozart." Suara Calandra mengagetkan Cozart dari otaknya yang sibuk berpikir.

"Ba-baik." Cozart menelan ludahnya sendiri tanpa alasan yang dia mengerti.

Calandra berjalan di depan Cozart sambil memperkenalkan ruangan-ruangan di rumah itu. Awalnya mereka masuk dari dapur. Tepat di samping dapur ada ruang mencuci. Keluar dari dapur ada ruang makan kecil dengan rak-rak buku yang menarik perhatian Cozart. Cozart berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati untuk menguasai rak buku itu nantinya. Keluar dari ruang makan ada ruang tamu yang tidak begitu luas. Calandra meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Cozart mengikuti. Sedikit-sedikit Calandra menceritakan umur rumah itu dan siapa saja yang pernah menempatinya. Cozart mengangguk dan mencatat hal-hal yang penting untuk diingat menurutnya dalam hati.

Di lantai dua terdapat dua lorong kecil. Lorong sebelah kanan ada kamar Calandra dan kamar tamu. Sementara untuk lorong di sebelah kiri ada kamar tidur dan ruang belajar pemilik rumah. Calandra menjelaskan kalau di setiap kamar tidur sudah dilengkapi kamar mandi. Oleh karena itu tidak perlu repot-repot keluar kamar kalau terbelit ke belakang di tengah malam. Cozart tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Calandra.

"Saya sudah menjelaskan isi rumah ini, namun di sini juga berlaku beberapa peraturan yang perlu ditaati, Dokter Cozart."

Nada suara memerintah itu kembali keluar. Cozart kini memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Peraturan pertama, tidak boleh memasuki kamar tuan muda jika tidak ada keperluan. Kedua, tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang menimbulkan terlalu banyak suara. Ketiga, perkataan tuan muda adalah absolut. Apapun yang diucapkannya harus selalu dilaksanakan. Anda mengerti, Dokter Cozart?"

"Y-ya." Cozart mundur selangkah dari Calandra. Cukup takut ketika melihat wanita itu melotot padanya ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah jam belajar tuan muda. Oleh karena itu tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya. Saya akan memperkenalkan Anda pada tuan muda saat jam makan malam nanti. Untuk saat ini silakan beristirahat Dokter Cozart. Kalau ada perlu Anda bisa langsung mencari saya."

"Terima kasih..."

Calandra hanya membungkuk sedikit sebelum mengarah ke lantai satu untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Cozart teringat tadi Calandra sudah menjelaskan kalau di rumah ini hanya ada tuan muda dan dirinya, berdua saja. Tuan besar menolak untuk membayar pekerja lain untuk mengurus rumah seperti ini di tempat seperti ini. Itu yang didengar Cozart dari Calandra. Cozart membuang napas. _Apa tuan muda tidak kesepian?_

Cozart menyimpan pikirannya. Dia mengarah ke kamarnya kemudian menutup pintu kayu itu dengan meninggalkan gema di lorong.

-000-

Malam pukul tujuh, Cozart mendengar dentingan bel kecil dari lantai satu. Pertanda Calandra memanggilnya dan tuan muda untuk makan malam. Cozart baru saja selesai mandi. Dia segera menyisir rambut dan merapikan pakaiannya. Bagaimanapun, setelah ini dia akan bertemu dengan anak ketiga dari keluarga mafia terkemuka.

Setelah semuanya sempurna, Cozart keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju ruang makan. Di sana baru ada Calandra. Cozart melihat ke meja makan. Hanya ada satu set alat makan. Bukankah harusnya ada satu lagi, untuk tuan muda?

"Tuan muda di mana?"

"Tuan muda sudah makan lebih dulu karena beliau tidak mau makan bersama."

Itu menjelaskan satu nampan yang dibawa Calandra. Makanannya tersisa di atas piring. Cozart sempat melihatnya.

"Apa? Jadi bagaimana tuan muda tahu kalau ada aku?"

"Saya sudah memberitahukan tentang Anda pada beliau."

"...begitu."

Cozart kecewa. Padahal dia sudah siap untuk melihat calon pasiennya. Oh, mengingat calon pasien, memang penyakit apa yang diderita oleh tuan muda sampai memanggil dokter seperti Cozart? Cozart terduduk di kursi kemudian melihat Calandra.

"Nona Calandra, jantung tuan muda sebetulnya kenapa?"

Calandra terlihat lebih kaku sesaat. Cozart merasakan ada hal aneh ketika itu. Dia melihat Calandra menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

"Tuan muda memiliki penyakit jantung akut. Oleh karena itu beliau dipindahkan kemari karena cuaca dan udara di Palermo tidak sesehat di desa ini. Sudah banyak dokter pribadi yang dikirimkan, tapi semuanya angkat tangan pada penyakit tuan muda. Yang lebih parah, sebelum Dokter datang kemari, dokter sebelumnya sudah memvonis umur tuan muda."

Cozart menajamkan telinganya, "Berapa lama lagi?"

"Seratus hari. Kurang lebih tiga bulan."

Tiga bulan. Telinga Cozart tidak menduga akan mendengar kalimat itu. Meskipun Calandra mengucapkannya dengan tenang, Cozart mampu menangkap nada kepedihan yang begitu besar di sana. Calandra rupanya juga merasa kecewa mengetahui hal seberat itu untuk seseorang yang dilayaninya.

Cozart tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Dia menatap makanannya yang mengepulkan asap. Dulu ketika dia masih bekerja di rumah sakit pusat, hal seperti ini memang pernah dialaminya. Mengetahui umur pasien tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi itu bukan pasiennya. Itu pasien dokter lain dan Cozart hanya mendengar ceritanya bahwa akhirnya sang pasien tetap meninggal tanpa ada perubahan kesehatan. Dokter yang menanganinya dan keluarga pasien hanya bisa berduka. Cozart tahu dokter itu merasa begitu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu melawan kematian bagi sang pasien. Padahal dia sudah berjuang semampunya, tapi pasien itu akhirnya tetap meninggal. Cozart hanya melihat dokter itu memukul meja kerjanya sendiri sambil menahan tangis ketika kembali dari pemakaman pasien. Cozart tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi dokter yang tidak mampu menyembuhkan pasiennya. Dia tidak pernah mengalaminya.

Makan. Bukti bahwa Cozart masih hidup. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan makanan selama dia masih hidup. Tapi tampaknya tuan muda tidak seperti itu. Makanan yang bersisa, apa itu menandakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki niat untuk menjadi sehat?

Cozart tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

-000-

Hari kedua di desa Mangano, Cozart memutuskan untuk menemui pasiennya secara langsung. Kalau pasien tidak mau datang ke rumah sakit, dokter akan mengunjunginya. Itulah prinsip Cozart sebagai dokter. Karena dia ingin semua orang tidak memiliki penyakit.

Cozart mengetuk pintu kamar tuan muda beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu ruang belajar tuan muda. Barulah di sana terdengar jawaban.

"Masuk."

Cozart tersenyum, dia membuka pintu kemudian melangkah masuk ke ruang yang cukup besar itu. Ruangan itu seperti perpustakaan kecil, dindingnya tertutup dengan rak-rak buku besar, hanya bagian paling atas yang tidak tertutup dan menampilkan warna _wallpaper_ ruangan tersebut. Lantainya dilapisi karpet berwarna merah tua. Cozart melangkah nyaman di atasnya. Tepat di depan Cozart ada sebuah meja belajar dan kursi. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terduduk di sana sambil membaca buku.

Karena dia membelakangi sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk melalui jendela, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas terlihat. Cozart masih sambil tersenyum mendekati tuan mudanya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya tuan muda.

"Saya dokter pribadi Anda, nama saya Cozart Simon. Salam kenal Tuan muda."

Tuan muda mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sesosok pria berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman yang begitu cemerlang. Baiklah. Senyuman itu cukup mengerikan bagi tuan muda. Orang mana yang selalu tersenyum ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu? Yah, dia tahu memang ada jenis orang yang terlalu ramah. Tapi tidak sampai seperti ini yang terus-terusan tersenyum. Memberikan kesan aneh saja.

Tuan muda memperlebar jarak mereka sedikit.

"Ehm, ya, aku sudah tahu tentang kedatanganmu. Tapi apa Calandra tidak memberitahu bahwa aku tidak suka diganggu?"

Oh ternyata penghuni rumah ini memang orang-orang yang bermulut pedas dan berwajah masam. Cozart akhirnya paham.

"Sudah. Saya sudah diberitahu jadwal Tuan muda dan sebagainya. Tapi menurut saya, sebagai seorang dokter yang sudah digaji, saya harus melaksanakan tugas saya di sini." Cozart masih tersenyum.

Tuan muda pun berdiri. Tuan muda menyukai orang yang punya niat dan kemampuan untuk bekerja. Dia akui untuk hal yang satu ini dia tertarik. Oleh karena itu dia mau mendengarkan Cozart.

"Namamu Cozart?"

"Benar, Tuan muda."

"Namaku Giotto del Vongola. Kamu boleh memeriksa kondisi kesehatanku setiap harinya, tapi tidak ada nasihat untuk makan obat dan semacamnya. Aku tidak mau."

"Mengapa Tuan muda?"

"Karena aku tahu sudah tidak ada gunanya. Calandra pasti sudah memberitahu kamu kalau waktuku tinggal tiga bulan lagi, bukan?"

"Benar. Tapi saya tidak mau mematuhi permintaan Tuan."

"Apa?" Giotto terdengar kesal kali ini. Rupanya dokter kali ini lebih keras kepala dari dokter-dokter sebelumnya.

"Saya tidak mau mematuhi permintaan Tuan karena menurut saya hidup itu suatu hal yang perlu dihargai. Meski Tuan menyerah, saya akan paksa Tuan untuk berusaha. Karena saya dokter. Dan ini kewajiban saya sebagai dokter pribadi Tuan."

Giotto tertegun sesaat. Dokter yang satu ini rupanya memang lain dari yang lain. Padahal badan dokter itu tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Memang dokter itu lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Giotto. Mungkin, eh, sekitar 10 senti. Tapi dokter itu kurus seperti Giotto. Yah, tidak sekurus Giotto sesungguhnya.

Apa yang membuat daya juang mereka berbeda?

"...baiklah. Lakukan saja sesukamu. Tapi aku tidak mau diganggu kalau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu."

Cozart tersenyum lebar. Rupanya dia bisa melawan kemauan keras Giotto tanpa banyak usaha (Cozart sebetulnya juga bingung kenapa Giotto begitu mudah ditaklukan).

"Baik, Tuan muda!"

Giotto melihat senyuman di bibir Cozart sekali lagi. Mata Cozart membentuk sebuah lengkungan sabit. Matanya juga bisa ikut tersenyum ternyata.

"Kamu terlihat seumuran denganku saja kalau seperti itu."

Komentar Giotto menarik perhatian Cozart.

"Lho memang Tuan muda umur berapa?"

Cozart tidak memercayai telinganya. Pertama kali tentang penyakit Giotto dan sekarang umur Giotto. Apakah dia akan terus dibuat terkejut ke depannya nanti dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut Giotto? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menahan rasa herannya. Giotto terlihat begitu dewasa, rupawan dan tenang. Tapi ternyata dia masih seorang pemuda yang berusia DELAPAN BELAS tahun! Empat tahun lebih muda dari Cozart!

...bahkan berwajah lebih tua dari Cozart.

-000-

Di luar dugaan Cozart dan Giotto, rupanya mereka berdua cocok. Giotto yang berotak encer dan penuh rasa ingin tahu selalu menanyakan hal-hal seputar pengetahuan dunia luar pada Cozart yang berwawasan luas sebagai dokter. Kecocokan itu membuat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sekian jam mereka habiskan dengan penuh obrolan dan aktivitas yang tidak begitu berat bagi Giotto. Calandra diam-diam bahagia melihat tuan mudanya belakangan lebih banyak bicara dari sebelumnya. Tuan mudanya juga terlihat lebih ceria.

Cozart beberapa kali mengecek kondisi kesehatan Giotto dalam satu minggu. Kondisinya saat ini bisa dikatakan stabil. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, Cozart selalu menasihati pasiennya untuk minum obat. Bagaimanapun penyakit jantung yang diderita Giotto adalah penyakit yang bisa kumat kapan saja.

Terkadang Cozart merasa sedih melihat Giotto yang hanya bisa mengelus dadanya pelan-pelan sambil melihat ke jendela. Giotto yang berusia delapan belas tahun itu selama ini belum pernah melakukan aktivitas berat. Tidak pernah berolahraga juga. Hal-hal yang sewajarnya sudah dialami laki-laki seusianya tidak pernah dialaminya. Dan Cozart tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa dengan hal tersebut. Dia hanya bisa membantu Giotto untuk ke depannya.

Di minggu kedua Giotto mau turun ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama. Suatu perkembangan yang membuat Cozart dan Calandra senang. Giotto memang tipe pemuda yang pendiam, tapi semenjak kedatangan Cozart dia lebih banyak berbicara dan terlihat bersemangat. Dia mulai meninggalkan kebiasaannya sibuk seorang diri tanpa memedulikan orang lain. Perlahan Giotto mulai lebih sering keluar kamarnya. Giotto lebih sering duduk di kursi taman halaman depan rumah itu sambil mengamati langit. Giotto mulai menyirami bunga-bunga yang ditanam Calandra, meskipun itu bukanlah tugasnya. Bahkan Giotto mengajak Cozart untuk menangkap kupu-kupu atau serangga lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Anehnya Cozart menemukan sisi Giotto yang seperti itu begitu manis. Meski akhirnya Cozart yang turun tangan, tapi Cozart tidak menyesal dan tidak merasa kerepotan. Hanya karena setelah itu dia bisa melihat Giotto tersenyum padanya.

Senyuman pertama Giotto yang dilihat Cozart begitu menakjubkan. Giotto begitu menawan. Lebih tampan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan senyuman itu begitu indah. Cozart tidak sadar jantungnya berdegup kencang saat itu. Cozart tidak tahu wajahnya memerah melihat pemandangan itu. Giotto indah. Sangat indah.

-000-

Belakangan Giotto suka memerhatikan Cozart. Cozart menyadarinya. Ketika dokter itu sedang terduduk di kursi ruang tamu sambil membaca koran dan surat-surat, Giotto mengamatinya dari balkon lantai dua. Ketika Cozart sedang menyeruput kopi pagi dari gelas yang disiapkan Calandra, Giotto mengamatinya dari seberang meja makan. Ketika Cozart sedang mempersiapkan atau membereskan alat periksanya setelah selesai mengecek kondisi Giotto, Giotto tidak lagi sibuk memijat dadanya. Dia terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik Cozart satu per satu.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Cozart selalu tersenyum pada Giotto kemudian bertanya ada apa. Giotto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menggeleng kecil. Giotto tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi dia menyukai senyuman Cozart. Senyuman yang dulu dianggapnya begitu bodoh, tapi kini dia mendapati dirinya begitu gemar dengan senyuman Cozart. Dan Giotto selalu menunggu senyuman yang akan dilontarkan Cozart kepadanya, lagi dan lagi.

-000-

"Panggil aku 'Giotto'."

Cozart menengok heran pada tuan mudanya. Ragu-ragu dia bertanya memastikan apakah omongan Giotto benar atau tidak. Giotto mengangguk. Peraturan rumah itu masih sama. Apapun yang dikatakan Giotto harus dilaksanakan. Mau tak mau Cozart menurutinya. Toh di rumah sakit pusat dulu dia juga sering memanggil pasien yang lebih muda darinya dengan nama langsung. Hanya Giotto satu-satunya yang belum pernah dipanggil namanya.

"Giotto."

Cozart mengucapkan nama Giotto. Dan dia tidak menyangka pasiennya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Tampak begitu bahagia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh dokter pribadinya. Tampak begitu senang karena suara Cozart menyebutkan namanya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Giotto', Cozart."

Dan Giotto juga langsung memanggil nama Cozart. Tanpa menyebutkan gelar Cozart. Dan itu membuat Cozart melakukan hal yang sama seperti Giotto. Tersenyum lebar. Senang mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu.

-000-

Cozart melihat kalender yang menggantung di kamarnya. Memasuki akhir bulan pertama dia tinggal di rumah ini, Cozart banyak berpikir. Dia melihat data-data kesehatan Giotto berulang kali. Cozart berhasil mendapatkan beberapa rekaman tertulis riwayat penyakit Giotto dari dokter-dokter pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Beberapa di antaranya ada yang Cozart kenal. Dia meminta untuk dikirimi data-datanya melalui pos. Untungnya diperbolehkan karena pasiennya sama. Melihat hasilnya, dugaan Cozart terbukti.

Keningnya mengerut. Penyakit Giotto ternyata memang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Sebanyak apapun usaha Cozart, dia hanya bisa memberikan obat untuk memperpanjang umur Giotto sedikit. Tapi tidak mengenyahkan penyakit yang menggerogoti hari-harinya.

Cozart kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia tidak bisa menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan Giotto? Mengapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi pada Giotto? Mengapa harus Giotto, dari semua orang, yang terkena penyakit ini? Cozart tidak mengerti.

Giotto sudah tahu umurnya sendiri tidak akan lama. Jadi tidak perlu lagi bersikap tidak enak di depan pasiennya. Yang jadi masalah bagi Cozart adalah ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya karena kini dia takut. Takut kehilangan Giotto. Cozart tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebagai dokter mungkin Cozart bisa meneruskan mengecek dan memberi obat penahan sakit. Tapi sebagai Cozart Simon? Sebagai seorang pria berusia 22 tahun yang mulai menaruh perhatian lebih pada seorang Giotto del Vongola?

Cozart tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

-000-

Tengah malam dada Giotto terasa begitu sakit. Pemuda itu susah payah meraih bel yang ada di meja kecil samping ranjangnya. Bunyinya lemah, namun Giotto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendentangkannya lebih kencang. Setelah beberapa dentangan, tangannya menolak untuk bekerja sama. Tangan Giotto terasa begitu berat, seperti kesemutan. Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Seluruh badannya berkeringat dingin. Giotto mengerang kesakitan.

Mendadak pintu kamarnya terbuka. Giotto melihat samar-samar cahaya lilin dan dua sosok orang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Telinganya berdengung. Dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan dua orang itu padanya secara jelas. Dia hanya bisa menangkap sedikit-sedikit.

Suara Cozart.

Giotto tahu itu suara Cozart.

Dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan konsentrasinya hanya pada suara Cozart. Suara Cozart menggema di seluruh tubuh Giotto. Seperti melodi yang menghanyutkan. Entah sejak kapan Giotto merasa lebih tenang. Rasanya seperti dibungkus sesuatu yang begitu hangat dan menentramkan. Giotto tidak tahu apakah dia sudah tertidur atau belum. Yang dia tahu, kehangatan itu begitu melindunginya. Mengusir segala sakit yang dideritanya.

Esok paginya Giotto membuka mata dan mendapati Cozart sedang memerhatikannya dengan tatapan yang begitu cemas, lega, entahlah. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Giotto merasa keningnya dingin, ternyata dia dikompres. Sekali lagi Giotto melihat Cozart. Pria itu membuang napas lega.

"Semalam jantungmu kambuh... untung saja tidak telat ditangani."

Suara Cozart serak. Ada kantung mata yang menggantung di bagian bawah lipatan mata Cozart. Giotto menduga Cozart tidak tidur semalam suntuk untuk menjaganya. Giotto ingin berterimakasih, tapi tenggorokannya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Seperti mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan Giotto, Cozart menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang kubisa dan aku tahu mungkin tidak bisa bertahan lama. Aku sendiri belum mampu—..."

Cozart tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri begitu besar. Kini dia mulai memahami bagaimana rasanya menangani pasien yang penyakitnya tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Takut.

Cozart takut kehilangan Giotto.

Tapi sebagai dokter dia tidak boleh menunjukkan ekspresinya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan pasien. Sebaliknya dia harus menunjukkan ekspresi yang meyakinkan pasien bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi itu berarti berbohong pada pasien, pada Giotto. Dan Cozart tidak mau berbohong pada pasiennya yang begitu berharga. Cozart tidak mau berbohong pada Giotto.

Giotto sendiri seakan memahami kegalauan yang menimpa Cozart. Tangannya terangkat lemah dan mengelus pipi Cozart perlahan. Giotto tersenyum kecil pada Cozart. Seakan menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tidak ada yang berubah. Giotto senang atas usaha Cozart. Begitu saja.

Giotto memejamkan matanya. Tangannya tidak lepas dari pipi Cozart. Cozart menggenggam jemari Giotto yang menyapa pipinya erat.

Hangat.

Keduanya tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Cozart membelai kepala Giotto. Membisikkannya kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan perasaan agar Giotto bisa beristirahat.

-000-

Sejak itu Cozart berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan Giotto, dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mengenal Giotto. Apapun yang terjadi, Cozart harus bisa membuat Giotto terus hidup. Cozart harus bisa menyembuhkan Giotto. Agar senyuman di bibir Giotto tidak menghilang. Agar Giotto bisa hidup normal seperti Cozart selama ini.

.

.

.

Tapi bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Cozart untuk mewujudkan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Apa rasanya memakan fettucini?" tanya Giotto di suatu sore.

Cozart yang sedang mengunyah fettucininya menengok ke arah Giotto. Cozart berpikir sejenak. Tangan menggaruk dagu.

"Fettucini buatan Calandra enak. Tapi aku lebih suka fettucini yang dibuat ibuku dulu. Ada rasa keluarga di dalamnya."

"Apa rasanya asin?"

"Mayoritas pasta memang asin."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu rasa asin."

Mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Giotto, hati Cozart seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Makanan yang sedap namun tidak akan pernah bisa dicicipi Giotto karena penyakit jantungnya. Giotto perlu mengontrol pola makannya agar jantungnya tidak kumat. Dan hal ini semakin membuat Cozart ingin menyembuhkan Giotto.

Suatu siang Giotto terbaring di atas pangkuan Cozart di ruang belajar Giotto. Cozart menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Giotto menurutinya dengan syarat. Dia ingin tidur di atas pangkuan Cozart dan dokter pribadinya menyetujui syarat itu.

"Waktu umur sepuluh tahun aku pernah mencoba lomba lari dengan kakakku. Tidak sampai setengahnya, aku sudah ambruk. Ibu memarahi kakakku. Aku masih ingat wajah ibu saat itu begitu sedih. Air matanya berderai. Dia memelukku setelah aku sembuh. Berulang kali meminta maaf padaku karena tidak bisa menjagaku."

Belakangan Giotto sering menceritakan pengalamannya pada Cozart. Suatu hal yang bagus bila pasien terbuka pada dokternya.

"Ibumu sangat menyayangimu." Hanya itu komentar yang bisa dikeluarkan Cozart sambil memainkan rambut pirang Giotto.

"...benar..." Giotto membalasnya dalam nada lemah. Perlahan matanya tertutup.

Cozart menghela napas. Melihat wajah tidur Giotto yang begitu tenteram, sama sekali tidak menggambarkan rupa seorang yang berpenyakit jantung. Tapi mengetahui kisah hidupnya selama ini, betapa Cozart ingin memberikan jantungnya sendiri pada Giotto agar dia bisa berlari sekencang yang diinginkannya, sebebas yang diinginkannya. Agar Giotto bisa merasakan lembutnya tanah yang melekat di kakinya. Agar Giotto bisa merasakan sejuknya angin yang menebas tubuhnya ketika dia berlari. Betapa Cozart ingin Giotto mengetahui dan merasakan semua hal itu.

-000-

Terdengar suara gelas pecah dari arah dapur.

"Ah!"

Giotto mendesis kesakitan. Cozart yang sedang terduduk di ruang makan segera menengok ke dapur dan melihat Giotto yang menggenggam jemarinya. Cozart terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Kamu bodoh!" seru Cozart sambil berlari mendekati Giotto.

Dilihatnya jemari Giotto tersayat pecahan kaca. Darah keluar dari jemari yang pucat itu. Cozart segera membawa Giotto ke kamarnya. Gelas pecah dan air yang tumpah itu bisa dibereskan nanti oleh Calandra ketika wanita itu kembali dari pasar.

Giotto didudukkan di atas ranjang Cozart sementara dokter muda itu membuka lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan satu kotak obat-obatan. Dengan cekatan Cozart mengobati luka Giotto. Giotto memerhatikan ekspresi Cozart yang begitu serius dan seakan takut pada luka yang tertera di kulit Giotto. Padahal itu hanya sayatan kecil.

Setelah jari-jari Giotto selesai diperban, Cozart membereskan perlengkapannya. Giotto mengamati punggung Cozart.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Giotto ketika dia melihat lukanya yang sudah diobati.

"Ini pekerjaanku, Giotto. Sudah sewajarnya kulakukan."

Cozart kesal. Kesal tanpa alasan yang dia ketahui. Dia berusaha menyibukkan diri tanpa melihat Giotto dengan membereskan peralatannya lebih lama. Sunyi merambat di ruangan itu. Tanpa ada kontak mata sama sekali. Tanpa ada yang membuka percakapan.

Kening Giotto berkerut. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Maaf aku tidak hati-hati."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Giotto barusan memancing perhatian dari Cozart. Pria berambut ikal itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat pasiennya di mata. Akhirnya.

Cozart mendekati Giotto. Pria itu menggamit tangan Giotto perlahan sambil terduduk di depannya. Baru kali ini Giotto melihat tatapan mata Cozart yang begitu serius. Sebelum ini Cozart selalu memiliki tatapan bersemangat yang berenang di bola matanya. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Kuminta satu hal darimu," suara Cozart rendah, seperti berbisik, "tolong jangan buat aku merasa takut."

"Aku tahu itu hanya luka kecil. Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi. Mungkin saja pecahan kaca itu bisa masuk ke aliran darahmu— aku tidak mau membayangkannya, tetapi itu satu kemungkinan yang tidak kuharapkan terjadi namun bisa terjadi."

Cozart menghela napas, "Kamu mengerti maksudku?"

Giotto mengangguk. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dengan kata-kata. Yang keluar dari mulutnya malah permintaan maaf sekali lagi.

"Maafkan aku..."

Air mata Giotto menetes tanpa izinnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan menangis." Cozart berusaha menenangkan Giotto. Dia tidak tahu apa alasannya Giotto menangis, "Jangan menangis..."

Tapi Giotto tampak semakin tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Cozart menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Tidak erat. Malah lemah. Begitu mudah diputuskan.

Cozart mengelus punggung Giotto pelan-pelan, "Jangan menangis... kumohon..." bisikan Cozart sedikit menenangkan Giotto. Memang pemuda itu tidak terisak lagi. Tapi air mata itu masih mengucur.

Cozart menghapus air mata yang tumpah dengan ibu jarinya. Membelai pipi dan kepala Giotto, berharap agar Giotto bisa segera menghentikan air matanya.

"Maaf kalau ucapanku terlalu keras." Cozart tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi selain meminta maaf. Pikirnya, perkataannya yang membuat Giotto menangis.

"Bukan... bukan ucapanmu yang membuatku menangis. Aku menangis karena aku sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Menelan semua rasa keberaniannya, Cozart menarik Giotto lembut dalam sebuah pelukan. Sesungguhnya mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut atas tindakan ini. Tapi tidak ada yang mau melepaskan. Cozart mempererat pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Giotto. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Giotto yang seirama dengannya.

Giotto ada di situ. Di dalam pelukan Cozart. Bernyawa dan hangat.

Giotto mengangkat lengannya, diletakkannya sedikit ragu di punggung Cozart. Perlahan baru Giotto mempererat pelukannya. Jemarinya yang tidak diperban menggantung kencang di kemeja putih Cozart. Giotto sendiri bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Cozart. Di balik kemeja itu Giotto juga bisa mendengar debaran jantung Cozart. Seirama dengannya.

"Maafkan aku." Sekali lagi Giotto meminta maaf melalui pakaian Cozart.

"Jangan... sudah cukup." Cozart berusaha menenangkan Giotto.

Giotto melepaskan pelukannya. Membentangkan sedikit jarak di antaranya dengan Cozart. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Entah apa yang mendorong keduanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, keduanya kembali mendekat. Dengan mata yang nyaris terpejam, Cozart dan Giotto berciuman. Ketika bibir mereka saling melekat, keduanya memejamkan mata.

Ciuman itu begitu gugup. Memang Cozart dan Giotto hanya saling menempelkan bibir mereka di atas satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang memperdalam ciuman itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, bibir mereka terpisahkan. Cozart mendekap Giotto hati-hati. Kali ini dia mencium kening Giotto. Giotto tidak melarangnya. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membalas pelukan Cozart sama eratnya.

Keduanya tidak lagi memikirkan status atau perangkat lain yang menggantung dan membebani hidup mereka selama ini. Segala hal yang telah membuat mereka menjadi Cozart dan Giotto di hari ini.

Yang penting adalah Cozart dan Giotto yang sekarang. Melepas semua pemikiran mereka. Tenggelam dalam kasih satu sama lain.

Entah kapan air mata Giotto berhenti menetes. Entah kapan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Entah kapan Giotto memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Cozart yang begitu penuh kasih.

Sebaliknya, Cozart melihat kalender yang menggantung. Teringat di kepalanya jangka waktu hidup Giotto. Cozart menepis pikiran itu. Masih ada waktu hingga hari keseratus. Masih ada kemungkinan Giotto bisa hidup lebih lama. Cozart meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dia dan Giotto bisa melalui hal ini. Dugaannya dengan dokter-dokter sebelumnya bisa saja salah.

'kan?

* * *

.

A/N: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfic yang pernah kubaca berjudul "Absolute Chanyeol" karangan Leadernim. Sesungguhnya permintaan Fajrikyoya sedikit membuatku terkejut karena setting yang dia minta sedikit mirip dengan fanfic _Absolute Chanyeol_ itu. Di mana salah satu dari tokohnya hanya bisa bertahan hidup sampai 100 hari lagi. Ah, jangka waktu yang sungguh menyedihkan. Tiga bulan itu cepat sekali. Aku tidak mungkin kuat kalau ada di posisi Cozart.

Membuat cerita ini cukup menyenangkan. Aku baru pertama kali membuat CozaGio dan kuharap ini memuaskan kalian semua yang membaca. Semoga mereka tidak terlalu OOC. Tapi kurasa sudah sangat OOC. /uh.

Yah, ini adalah two-shot. Chapter duanya akan ku-_publish_ di akhir minggu ini. Antara hari Jumat kalau tidak, Sabtu. Cukup sampai sini saja dulu. Beritahu aku bagaimana tanggapan kalian pada fic ini ya (_review_ maksudnya, hehe). Terima kasih sudah membaca :) sampai ketemu akhir minggu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Cozart kemana?"

Pagi yang mendung itu Giotto mendapati orang yang dikasihinya tidak ada di manapun di rumahnya. Calandra menengok ke arah tuan mudanya. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya di dapur sesaat.

"Tadi pagi dokter menerima telegram dari rekan kerjanya. Dokter bilang dia pergi sebentar untuk menemui rekan kerjanya itu. Karena Tuan muda belum bangun, dokter menitip izinnya pada saya."

"Di mana mereka bertemu?"

"Dokter tidak memberitahu saya. Tapi sepertinya di Lateeya's."

Lateeya's adalah usaha rumah makan kecil dari keluarga Barocci. Memang di desa ini satu-satunya tempat bercengkrama yang enak hanya di sana.

"Begitu…"

Giotto tidak mempersoalkan ke mana dan dengan siapa Cozart pergi kalau sudah urusan pekerjaan. Tapi tetap ada perasaan sedih karena ditinggalkan. Namun Giotto tidak menanam perasaan itu dalam-dalam.

Giotto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamarnya. Giotto menoleh ke lorong kamar Cozart. Tanpa disadarinya, kakinya telah melangkah ke sana. Giotto berhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu kamar Cozart. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasanya kalau dia masuk, seperti menembus batas privasi orang lain. Tapi Giotto ingin masuk ke dalam. Pintu kamar Cozart berderit ketika Giotto membukanya.

Kamar Cozart. Ruangan yang penuh dengan bau tubuh Cozart dan aroma obat-obatan. Giotto menghirup udara di ruangan itu dalam-dalam. Di kunjungan keduanya ini Giotto lebih memerhatikan interior ruangan dan barang-barang Cozart yang tergeletak di atas meja dan tempat-tempat lain. Rapih. Semuanya tertata. Memang dokter itu seorang yang menyukai kebersihan.

Giotto terduduk di atas ranjang Cozart. Jemarinya menelusuri seprai putih yang menutupi ranjang. Tanpa disadarinya, Giotto sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Cozart yang tertinggal di bantal dan seprai.

Tiba-tiba saja Giotto berpikir. Dia belum pernah melihat Cozart tertidur. Kalau melihat sikap Cozart sehari-hari, rasanya dia tipe orang yang tidurnya berantakan. Atau mungkin mendengkur. Giotto tersenyum membayangkan Cozart yang tertidur berantakan. Tapi mungkinkah seorang dokter bisa tidur seperti itu? Sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Giotto berpikir semakin jauh. Hingga ke keluarga Cozart. Pekerjaan Cozart di Palermo dulu. Macam-macam. Dia tidak sadar ketika hujan mulai turun. Otaknya sibuk dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut Cozart. Dia juga tidak sadar kapan dia jatuh tertidur.

Rintik hujan di jendela kamar Cozart seakan terdengar seperti lagu nina bobo di telinga Giotto.

-000-

Hidung Giotto mencium wangi cokelat. Matanya yang penasaran dengan aroma tersebut perlahan terbuka dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang bola mata coklat yang besar milik Cozart. Giotto terkejut, matanya membelalak.

Cozart tersenyum melihat Giotto.

"Sudah bangun? Mau minum cokelat panas?"

Giotto mengangguk. Masih syok karena hal tadi. Giotto melihat ke arah jendela. Di luar masih hujan. Menjelaskan rambut dan bahu kemeja Cozart yang sedikit basah.

"Kamu tidak mengganti bajumu?"

"Tidak. Tidak terlalu basah, sebentar juga kering."

Cozart mengulurkannya segelas cokelat panas. Giotto menerimanya dan mulai menyeruput minuman manis itu.

Giotto yang penasaran membuka percakapan, "Tadi kamu bertemu siapa?"

Cozart membuang napas pendek sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Giotto, "Aku menemui pedagang obat kenalanku dari Palermo. Dia orang Jepang, namanya Ugetsu Asari. Di Jepang beredar obat-obatan manjur dari Tiongkok, jadi kupikir aku bisa menemukan obat untuk jantungmu darinya."

Giotto mengamati gerak-gerik Cozart. Dokter muda itu terduduk di kursi seberang ranjangnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tapi ternyata tidak ada."

Cozart langsung terdiam. Suasana di ruangan itu hening. Giotto memerhatikannya. Cozart terlihat begitu depresi dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Giotto berdiri dari ranjang Cozart. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kemudian duduk di lantai tepat di depan dokternya. Giotto meraih tangan Cozart dan meletakkannya di atas dada Giotto.

Cozart bisa merasakan detak jantung Giotto. Stabil. Jantung yang terdengar sehat.

"Aku ada di sini." Bibir Giotto bergetar seraya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Giotto tidak tahu sesungguhnya harus berkata apa untuk meyakinkan Cozart bahwa Giotto saat ini baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan oleh Cozart. Cozart menatap mata Giotto sungguh-sungguh. Dia segera turun dari kursinya dan memeluk Giotto dengan erat.

Tidak ingin melepasnya. Hanya itu yang dipikirkan cozart ketika mereka berpelukan.

Giotto bisa merasakan jemari Cozart yang semakin erat mendekatkan dirinya sendiri dengan Cozart. Rasanya entah mengapa begitu menyedihkan. Padahal mereka ada sedekat itu. Di antara lengan satu sama lain. Tapi rasanya sangat memilukan. Giotto meraih punggung Cozart. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Rupanya dia sendiri tidak mau melepas Cozart. Untuk satu detik pun.

Cozart menghujani Giotto dengan ciuman di rambut, kening, mata dan pipinya. Rupanya bukan hanya pelukan yang hangat, tapi ciuman Cozart juga sama hangatnya. Giotto membenamkan kepalanya di dada Cozart. Terdengar denyut jantung Cozart dari balik kemejanya. Denyutan yang perlahan dan berirama itu begitu menenangkan. Giotto menutup matanya. Melepas semua kerisauannya. Apa lagi pikiran buruk yang harus dimilikinya ketika sekarang dia telah bersama Cozart?

Cozart meraih dagu Giotto dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda itu. Cozart menyatukan keduanya dengan sebuah ciuman di atas bibir merah Giotto. Ciuman kedua mereka.

Bibir Giotto terasa manis. Mungkin karena cokelat yang diminumnya. Hal itu mendorong Cozart untuk membuka mulutnya sendiri dan mulai menjilat bibir Giotto. Giotto tidak terkejut. Dia sedikit menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Dan dia sendiri tidak keberatan. Giotto juga menginginkannya. Giotto ingin mereka lebih dekat dari hari kemarin.

Giotto mulai membuka mulutnya. Lidah Cozart memasuki rongga mulut Giotto bersamaan dengan sedikit udara. Lidah Cozart menelusuri isi mulut Giotto. Mencicipi segala rasa yang tertinggal di sana. Begitu manis. Begitu membuatnya ketagihan dan terasa tidak akan pernah terpuaskan.

Giotto menerima semua perlakuan Cozart. Tidak melawan Cozart mendominasi atas dirinya. Giotto membiarkan semuanya mengalir di atas kehendak Cozart. Menerima segalanya dari Cozart.

Giotto tidak peduli ketika dadanya mulai terasa sesak karena kekurangan oksigen. Giotto tidak peduli ketika jantungnya mulai terasa sakit karena dia mulai terdorong nafsu. Biarlah sakit ini tinggal. Karena dengan ini dia lebih merasa hidup.

Ciuman itu membuatnya memahami rasa Cozart. Ya. Seperti itulah rasa seorang Cozart. Begitu lembut. Begitu manis. Seakan melelehkan seluruh tubuh Giotto. Giotto begitu terbuai dalam ciuman itu.

Ketika otak dan paru-paru mereka telah kelaparan oksigen, barulah Cozart melepaskan ciuman mereka. Segaris saliva masih menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Cozart tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Giotto untuk menghilangkan bekas itu. Giotto juga tersenyum pada Cozart. Keduanya saling tersipu. Namun mereka bahagia.

Cozart kembali memeluk Giotto. Mendaratkan kecupan di kening Giotto sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya. Giotto tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya hingga bertemu mata dengan Cozart. Lalu pemuda itu mengecup pipi Cozart.

Sayang.

Giotto begitu menyayangi Cozart.

Cozart begitu menyayangi Giotto.

Seandainya hal ini bisa berlalu selamanya.

-000-

Cozart semakin menghargai waktunya bersama Giotto. Tidak ada satu hari pun dilaluinya dengan membuang-buang waktu. Ketika dia ada pekerjaan atau surat-surat dan telegram berdatangan, Cozart segera menyelesaikannya. Ketika dia harus memeriksa Giotto, dia akan segera memeriksanya. Sisa hari itu dihabiskannya dengan mengajak Giotto melakukan berbagai aktivitas.

Cozart biasanya mengajak Giotto mengelilingi desa. Giotto cukup terkesan ketika menyadari Cozart ternyata sudah banyak mengenal penduduk di desa Mangano. Memang seorang dokter itu cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Giotto tersenyum melihat Cozart yang dikenal banyak anak kecil.

Cozart juga sesekali membawa bekal dan beberapa buku untuk mereka ketika beristirahat di pinggir danau. Giotto akan berbaring di atas pangkuan Cozart sambil menikmati terpaan angin yang lembut. Keduanya akan mulai membicarakan hal-hal apa saja yang terlintas di kepala mereka. Kadang keduanya akan tertawa dalam waktu yang begitu lama sampai terbatuk-batuk. Kadang topiknya juga sedih sehingga keduanya merasa terpuruk. Tapi Cozart akan segera memperbaiki suasana. Bukan Cozart namanya kalau tidak bisa mengubah suasana buruk jadi menyenangkan.

Cozart juga membawa Giotto ke padang lavender. Keduanya berlari-lari kecil di sana. Pernah anak anjing dari keluarga Calari mengejar keduanya. Giotto dan Cozart tidak tahu ada turunan yang landai di padang lavender itu. Keduanya terpeleset dan jatuh berguling. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di tanah yang rata, Giotto ternyata menindih Cozart. Keduanya tertawa keras menyadari kebodohan mereka. Cozart mengusap kepala Giotto, membuat rambut Giotto berantakan. Kemudian Cozart akan membaringkan badannya di atas tanah. Menikmati aroma lavender dan langit biru yang luas di atasnya. Giotto akan mengikutinya. Membaringkan kepalanya di dada Cozart. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Jemari mereka mengikat satu sama lain. Cozart akan memeluk Giotto dan mencium keningnya. Sementara Giotto membalasnya dengan kecupan di pipi.

Ketika hari hujan, mereka akan diam di rumah. Terkadang Cozart akan memainkan piano kecil di ruang tamu bersama dengan Giotto. Calandra yang memiliki suara emas akan bernyanyi untuk mereka. Cozart dan Giotto begitu terpesona melihat senyum Calandra ketika wanita itu dipuji memiliki suara yang begitu indah.

Melihat kedekatan tuan mudanya dan Cozart, Calandra tahu mereka telah menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar dokter dan pasien. Tapi Calandra tidak berkomentar apapun. Meskipun dia tahu itu hal yang salah, tapi apa yang harus diucapkannya ketika dia melihat tuan mudanya begitu bahagia dan terus tersenyum dengan Cozart di sampingnya? Calandra hanya mengutamakan kebahagiaan tuan mudanya. Kalau tuan mudanya merasa bahagia dan tercukupkan, bagi Calandra itu sudah cukup.

-000-

Ternyata tidak cukup bagi Cozart dan Giotto kalau mereka hanya saling bertemu di siang hari. Malam hari pun mulai mereka habiskan di kamar satu sama lain. Lebih sering Cozart ke kamar Giotto. Entah dengan alasan pemeriksaan malam, mengingatkan Giotto untuk minum obat atau hanya sekedar ingin mengobrol dengan Giotto, atau karena ingin melihat wajah Giotto sebelum tidur.

Giotto mengizinkannya.

Cozart akan menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di sebelah ranjang Giotto. Mereka saling bercerita sampai Giotto terlelap. Cozart akan menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher Giotto barulah setelah itu dia akan kembali ke kamarnya.

Tapi hal itu hanya berlanjut untuk satu-dua hari saja. Karena hari ketiga dan hari seterusnya Giotto meminta Cozart untuk tidur bersamanya.

Cozart tidak menduga Giotto memintanya melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi Cozart menyanggupinya. Mulai saat itu tidak lagi terasa dingin di ranjang. Karena begitu merentangkan tangan, Giotto dan Cozart bisa menemukan satu sama lain dalam gapaiannya. Giotto tersenyum sebelum tidur lebih dulu daripada Cozart. Cozart akan mengamati Giotto semalaman. Merasa waktu di antara mereka masih tidak begitu cukup. Rasanya tidak ingin Cozart menutup matanya karena dia tidak bisa melihat Giotto kalau seperti itu. Mungkin dia bisa menemui Giotto dalam mimpi. Tapi mimpi bukanlah kenyataan. Dan Cozart tidak mau merindukan Giotto yang hanya dalam mimpi. Mimpi hanyalah ilusi semata. Cozart menginginkan yang nyata dan berwujud.

Terkadang ketika Cozart terlalu serius memikirkan hubungannya dengan Giotto di malam hari, dia akan meneteskan air mata. Menangis tanpa suara agar tidak membangunkan orang yang dikasihinya.

Tidak mau.

Cozart tidak mau berpisah.

Mengapa hal ini terasa begitu menyedihkan meskipun Giotto ada dalam pelukannya? Cozart tidak mengerti.

Tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban untuk hal itu bahkan setelah lewat beberapa tahun.

-000-

Hari-hari mereka kini terhitung.

Frustrasi Cozart melihat kalender dan tanggal yang dilingkarinya dengan penanya. Seratus hari itu semakin mendekat dan kini tinggal tersisa dua minggu untuknya dan Giotto. Semakin dalam perasaan mereka pada satu sama lain, namun waktu bagi Giotto semakin menipis. Hari demi hari jantung Giotto melemah. Terlihat dari gerakan Giotto yang mulai terbatas dan butuh istirahat lebih banyak.

Begitu tersiksa Cozart melihat senyuman Giotto yang semakin lemah. Dia ingin menangis menyerukan kekesalannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Justru dia harus lebih kuat daripada Giotto disaat-saat seperti ini.

Seratus hari yang mereka lalui bersama terasa begitu singkat. Detik-detik yang bergulir mendekati jangka waktu itu terdengar semakin kencang. Padahal apalah artinya seratus hari ini? Perasaannya tidak mengenal jangka waktu.

Cinta. Cozart begitu mencintai Giotto. Meskipun tidak ada di antara mereka yang pernah mengucapkan satu kata itu pada satu sama lain, tapi mereka mengerti.

Cinta di antara mereka bukanlah cinta yang bergelora. Namun cinta sederhana yang begitu hangat dan mencukupkan keduanya. Cinta di antara mereka ada dalam tatapan yang mereka berikan pada satu sama lain. Ada dalam nada suara mereka ketika memanggil nama satu sama lain. Ada dalam jemari mereka yang saling terikat. Ada dalam pelukan hangat yang mereka bagikan pada satu sama lain.

Cinta itu ada dalam keheningan mereka. Dalam sentuhan yang menenangkan dan dalam senyuman yang mudah terbentuk.

Cinta itu juga alasan ketika Cozart menarik Giotto ke dalam pelukannya. Atau ketika Giotto yang lebih dulu memeluknya erat-erat. Dan bahkan mencium Cozart lebih dulu untuk pertama kalinya.

Ciuman yang diberikan Giotto untuk pertama kali meninggalkan kesan yang sangat mendalam bagi Cozart. Ciuman itu begitu kaku, namun Giotto berusaha keras mencoba melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah pernah dilakukan Cozart kepadanya ketika mereka berciuman. Giotto terkesan hingga begitu putus asa ketika mencium Cozart. Seakan dia begitu ingin masuk ke dalam diri Cozart dan tinggal menetap di sana. Cozart tertawa di antara bibir mereka.

Giotto akhirnya melepaskan icuman mereka. Cozart tersenyum dan memanggil namanya, "Giotto?"

"Mm." Giotto juga tersenyum pada Cozart. Baru kali ini Cozart merasa tatapan Giotto begitu dalam, begitu menenangkan hatinya.

"Cozart-ku begitu tampan." Gioto tersenyum seraya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Cozart mendekatkan wajahnya ke Giotto. Menempelkan hidung mereka dan menggosokkannya perlahan. Dia berbisik, "Giotto-ku yang indah."

Momen ini.

Cozart berharap satu momen ini adalah momen yang abadi.

-000-

Memasuki minggu terakhir, Giotto mulai kesulitan untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya. Cozart semakin khawatir. Keningnya semakin sering berkerut. Tidak ada satu detik pun dia lalui dengan menghilang dari samping Giotto. Tangan Cozart selalu menggenggam tangan Giotto. Dan Cozart menganggap senyuman Giotto di minggu itu adalah senyuman yang paling indah. Ciuman di antara mereka minggu itu juga yang paling manis dari sebelumnya.

Tidak pernah Cozart berniat melepaskan Giotto. Tidak di saat seperti ini. Dan tidak untuk ke depannya.

Cozart berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia memberikan obat untuk Giotto. Dia akan membawa Giotto ke kampung halamannya untuk melihat seperti apa tempat Cozart dibesarkan. Giotto tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya. Tapi Cozart ingin menunjukkannya pada Giotto. Kalau dia sembuh. Kalau dia sudah sehat kembali. Karena hati kecilnya masih berharap dia bisa menemui Giotto di hari ke-101.

Tapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Waktu yang kejam tidak pernah berhenti.

Hari keseratus mereka adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Cozart. Cozart terpaksa keluar kamar Giotto untuk mereima surat yang bahkan tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Surat itu tidak dibaca Cozart. Cozart tidak memedulikannya lagi. Dia segera menuju kamar Giotto karena merasa sudah membuang-buang waktu.

Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Giotto, Cozart mendengar rintihan panggilan namanya dari mulut Giotto. Cozart segera duduk di samping Giotto. Mengamati kekasihnya dengan mimik yang begitu khawatir.

"Cozart…"

Telinga Cozart seperti tersayat mendengar suara Giotto yang begitu pelan.

Cozart menyentuh tangan Giotto. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika merasakan tangan itu begitu dingin. Tubuh Giotto begitu dingin. Cozart menggenggam Giotto dengan kedua tangannya setelah itu.

"Aku di sini, Giotto."

Giotto merintih kembali. Matanya terpejam, tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu sengsara. Giotto terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Kenapa? Di mananya yang sakit?" suara Cozart bergetar. Mati-matian dia menyembunyikan itu dari Giotto.

"Seluruh tubuhku sakit…"

Cozart tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tahu obat apapun tidak akan mempan lagi. Dari awal memang tidak pernah mempan. Cozart menyentuh bibir Giotto. Begitu dingin dan pucat. Dia merasakan sesuatu mulai terdorong keluar dari matanya.

"Apakah ini waktunya?" Giotto tidak bisa menutupi suaranya yang mulai pecah. "Tidak… aku belum… waktu di antara kita masih terlalu sedikit…"

Meskipun matanya tertutup, namun air mata itu menetes juga dari sudut mata Giotto. Pandangan Cozart sendiri mulai kabur karena air matanya.

"Jangan, Giotto. Jangan kaulawan apa yang sedang terjadi ini… bisa berakibat semakin buruk." Cozart mencium punggung tangan Giotto yang dingin, berusaha menghindarkan tetesan air matanya di tubuh Giotto. Dia tidak mau semua ini terasa begitu susah dan berat bagi Giotto dari yang sudah.

"Cozart…"

Giotto kembali memanggilnya dalam nada yang begitu lemah. Giotto berusaha membuka matanya perlahan. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi…"

"Jangan, jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Aku berterimakasih karena kamu sudah ada bersamaku selama seratus hari ini…"

Giotto tersenyum pada Cozart, "Aku bahagia bersamamu Cozart… tangisanku ini adalah tangis bahagia. Kamulah… satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa begitu dicintai… terima kasih."

"Jangan pernah lupakan aku, Cozart… kamu boleh mencintai orang lain selain aku, tapi—"

"Tidak akan pernah." Cozart memotong kalimat Giotto. Tidak mungkin dia bisa mencintai orang lain selain Giotto. Tidak akan pernah. Cozart menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Jangan khawatir, Giotto. Kamu… aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun melupakanmu."

Giotto kembali tersenyum lemah. Dia berusaha memeluk Cozart namun gerakannya begitu tidak bertenaga. Cozart semakin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya untuk keluar melihat usaha Giotto yang sia-sia. Cozart mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Giotto yang terbaring. Cozart memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Giotto berbisik di telinga Cozart. Tangisannya terus menetes. "Aku mencintaimu, Cozart."

Napas Giotto yang semakin terputus-putus mendorong Cozart untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Cozart mengelus pipi Giotto yang dingin dengan telapak tangannya. Dia membungkuk untuk mencium Giotto terakhir kalinya. Meski air matanya terus menetes, Cozart tersenyum melihat Giotto ketika itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Giotto."

Giotto berusaha tersenyum pada Cozart. Hangat. Semua terasa begitu hangat. Bahkan air mata Cozart yang menetes di bibirnya pun hangat. Air mata itu memasuki celah bibir Giotto. Perlahan Giotto memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Giotto memejamkan matanya entah mengapa sesuatu dalam Cozart bergerak. Seperti sesuatu menghantamnya begitu keras. Dia terus memanggil nama Giotto. Berusaha mengeraskan dan memperjelas suaranya. Tapi Giotto tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

Kemudian Cozart tersadar.

Ketika Giotto tidak lagi bergerak.

Ketika mata Giotto tertutup sepenuhnya.

Selesai sudah.

Giotto telah pergi.

Untuk selamanya.

Kenangan mereka selama seratus hari berputar dalam benak Cozart. Hari-hari di mana keduanya masih menjalani hubungan sebagai dokter dan pasien yang kemudian kian berkembang semakin dalam. Hari ketika Cozart melihat senyuman Giotto pertama kalinya. Ketika Giotto memanggil namanya. Ketika mereka bergandengan tangan/ ketika mereka tidur bersama. Semuanya terputar kembali dalam otak Cozart.

Cozart tidak bisa lagi melihat senyuman Giotto.

Tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara Giotto.

Tidak bisa lagi merasakan lembutnya sentuhan tangan Giotto.

Tidak bisa lagi mendalami kehangatan pelukan Giotto.

Tidak bisa lagi mencium Giotto.

Jemari Cozart menggenggam erat pakaian Giotto. Cozart tertunduk. Keningnya berkerut. Bahunya bergetar. Perlahan mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan isakan.

Giotto telah pergi.

Kini Cozart mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang pasien. Bahkan pasien itu lebih dari sekedar pasien biasa. Kesedihannya begitu kuat. Keberadaannya sangat lekat.

Dan tidak ada apapun yang mampu menggantikannya.

Tidak akan bisa lagi Cozart mencintai orang lain seperti dia mencintai Giotto.

-000-

Beberapa hari berlalu dan masa kerja Cozart di desa Mangano telah selesai. Dia bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Palermo dini hari. Calandra mengantar kepergiannya hingga di depan pagar desa.

Calandra memeluk Cozart sebagai salam. Cozart membalas pelukan itu. Calandra mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali ke rumah utama di Palermo ketika rumah di desa ini telah selesai dibenahinya. Cozart menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Ketika kereta kuda pesanan Cozart tiba, Cozart memberikan salam terakhir pada Calandra. Sesaat sebelum Cozart menaiki kereta kuda itu, Calandra mengulurkan sesuatu padanya.

"Tertinggal di meja ruang tamu. Ini milik Dokter."

Cozart melihatnya sesaat. Sebuah surat. Cozart menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Calandra. Kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya pada wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum pedih sambil membalas lambaian tangan Cozart.

Cozart mengamati wanita itu hingga akhirnya kabut menutupi pandangannya. Di atas kereta kuda itu Cozart mengamati sekelilingnya. Masih sepi dan gelap. Dini hari yang begitu dingin. Perhatiannya teralihkan ke sepucuk surat dalam genggamannya. Itu surat yang tidak dibacanya karena tidak ada nama pengirimnya.

Cozart membuka sampulnya dan mulai membaca isinya. Tulisan tangan Giotto.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Cozart, aku akan segera pergi. Terima kasih karena kamu telah ada bersamaku dan telah mencintaiku selama ini. Cintamu telah memberikanku kasih yang begitu besar yang boleh kuterima. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini. Ingat, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan menangis atas kepergianku. Berjanji padaku kamu akan menjalani hari-harimu dengan tawa seperti biasanya, ya? Karena aku sangat menyukai ekspresimu ketika tertawa. Aku menyukai matamu yang ikut tersenyum seperti bulan sabit itu. Aku berterima kasih karena sudah boleh menjadi orang yang kamu cintai. Aku mencintaimu, kekasihku.'_

* * *

.

A/N: A Hundred Days selesai sampai di sini. Ehm, pertama-tama, aku ingin menegaskan satu hal pada kalian. Mulai dari bagian tengah hingga akhir cerita, aku berikan kredit untuk Leadernim dalam fanfic 'Absolute Chanyeol'. Tulisannya di fanfic itu begitu indah dan tanpa sadar, rasanya aku menulisnya jadi seperti itu. Memang ada bagian yang kubuang, kutambah, kumodifikasi intinya. Aku hanya ingin menerangkan saja secara jelas tentang hal itu. Kedua, aku mengetik ini di warnet dan terburu-buru, jadi maaf kalau ada typo. Ketiga, maaf kubuat Giotto meninggal.

Tidak banyak yang ingin kubahas dalam fanfic ini, karena… aku sedang merasa cukup _down_ karena berbagai hal. Tapi terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mengikuti two-shot ini. Em, kuharap Fajrikyoya yang merekues fanfic ini puas dengan apa yang sudah kubuat. Terima kasih untuk _reviews_-nya.


End file.
